leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lissandra/SkinsTrivia
Aspectos Aspectos= Lissandra OriginalSkin.jpg| Lissandra BloodstoneSkin.jpg| |30.04.2013}} Lissandra BladeQueenSkin.jpg| |27.05.2014}} |-|Capturas de las Skins= Lissandra Comic.jpg|Aspecto clásico.Lissandra, la Bruja de Hielo, revelada Lissandra Bloodstone Screenshots.jpg|Piedra Escarlata.Lissandra and Freljord skins available Lissandra BladeQueen Screenshots.jpg|Reina de Dagas.De rodillas frente a Lissandra la Reina de Dagas Lissandra * Lissandra fue diseñada por Meddler. * La apariencia de Lissandra es similar a Elesh Norn, de Magic: El Encuentro. * Lissandra no utiliza su nombre dentro de la Liga. Para mantener su tapadera como Lissandra en Fréljord ella se hace pasar por "La Bruja de Hielo" en la Liga. * El nombre original de la Bruja de Hielo es Lissandra. Al hacerse cargo de la reina Mauvole, ella nombró su sucesora Lissandra así que cuando "la Bruja de Hielo" tomó su identidad le reclamó su propio nombre. * La historia de Lissandra se asemeja a la de Artemisa de Final Fantasy VIII, en la que posee diferentes brujas de diferentes períodos de tiempo, engañando a la gente para lograr su objetivo de gobernar el mundo en todos los períodos de tiempo. Su habilidad Fragmento de hielo se asemeja a "Ice Strike" de la bruja Edea. * El personaje de Lissandra comparte muchas similitudes con Akasha de Unreal Tournament III, incluyendo su vida eterna, acento, citas, y su objetivo de destruir el mundo. * Lissandra también se asemeja ligeramente Flemeth de Dragon Age, mientras Flemeth posee y se hace cargo de su "hija", Lissandra roba la identidad de sus sucesores al igual que Flemeth con sus hijas. * Hay un evento con , , y similar a "¡La Caza Empieza!", llamada, "Batalla por Fréljord". * Lissandra es, junto con , , , , , y , uno de los pocos personajes que puede aplicar efectos de control de masas a ellos mismos. * Lissandra es el segundo campeón que cuenta con un monólogo en la pantalla de inicio de sesión, el primero es , el tercero es y el cuarto es . * Si ganas una partida en el Abismo de los lamentos, un poco más tarde se escuchará un monólogo de Lissandra hablando de los Vigilantes de hielo, Serylda y Avarosa. Frases * La broma de "¿Hace frío aquí, o es cosa mía?" es similar a la broma de "¿Hace calor, o es cosa mía?" '' * comparte una frase con el vikingo; ''"Soy una hija del hielo." Aspectos ; * El puente que se puede observar en su aspecto clásico es el de el Abismo de los Lamentos. ; * Comparte el tema Piedra Escarlata con . * La pose de es similar a la pose de de Magic: El Encuentro en la carta: Fragmentos de médula. ; * Comparte el tema de "cartas" con . * Lissandra la Reina de Dagas comparte algunas similitudes con La Dama del Dolor del escenario de campaña Planescape del juego Dungeons & Dragons. * Este aspecto tiene una sorprendente semejanza a Maestra Necromecanica Mortenebra, un warcaster Cryxiano del juego de mesa Warmachine. Relaciones * Hace siglos, había tres hermanas: Avarosa, Serylda y . Vivían bajo el reinado de los vigilantes que les otorgan poder e inmortalidad, las llamaron Hijas del hielo. Avarosa comenzó una rebelión en contra de los vigilantes, y Fréljord se dividió. suplantó a sus propios sucesores para ocultar su inmortalidad, nombrando a heredera para que pueda reclamar su propio nombre de nuevo. desciende de Avarosa y de Serylda, haciendo a su antigua ancestra.Kitae talks about the identity of LissandraKitae confirms the modus operandi of the Ice Witch * y eran conscientes de la presencia de un gran mal en Fréljord. Esta gran mal era probablemente la Bruja de Hielo. ** se enteró del mal por sus vínculos con la magia de Fréljord. Sintió que lentamente se va corrompiendo y convirtiendo en hielo negro. La magia de la Bruja de Hielo es el hielo negro. ** tuvo conocimiento del mismo por la visión de la vorágine. Vio criaturas de hielo masacrando a los Ursines restantes. Estas criaturas eran probablemente los Vigilantes. * hizo un trato con la bruja de hielo después de que tratar de robar su club de hielo encantado, Boneshiver. A cambio de el, le prometió un ejército trol, una vez que derrocó a los jefes de cada tribu trol con la ayuda del club. * De acuerdo con Greyor, era el líder de la Iceborn antes de la rebelión, haciendo el suyo. ** actualmente posee el a pesar de que se desconoce cómo llegó a obtenerlo. * se reunió por primera vez con y en la ciudad Guardia de Escarcha. ** tiene sospechas sobre si ella es realmente un aliado de . ** no le gusta , tal vez porque Valor puede sentir que ella es malvada. ** y se cruzaron de nuevo, pero esta vez, tomó su verdadera forma sin el conocimiento de . * La frase del ermitaño; "¡¿Quieres ser una reina también?! Demasiadas reinas...", revela sus intenciones reales. * podría ser la que encarceló a , como se insinuó en el Abismo de los Lamentos AMA. Media Música del Inicio }} Animación del Inicio de sesión (Español) thumb|left|601px Entra en Fréljord full|left|600px Referencias Categoría:Campeón/Aspectos y Trivia cs:Lissandra/Galerie de:Lissandra/SkinsTrivia en:Lissandra/SkinsTrivia fr:Lissandra/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Lissandra/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Lissandra/SkinsTrivia